En tiempos difíciles
by R.S.Black
Summary: Porque aún en los tiempos difíciles, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y, de alguna manera u otra, luchar es lo único que les queda. Porque Harry no es el único que peleó por un futuro mejor. Respuesta al pedido de Dryadeh del foro Weird Sisters


_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan aquí, es mio. Todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Bien, ya todos deben saber que hay un foro llamado "Weird Sisters", éste fic responde al pedido de Dryadeh sobre una historia que trate sobre el ED durante la época del séptimo libro en que Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieron ausentes. No es lo mejor, claro, pero es con cariño porque siempre tuve ganas de escribir sobre ésto ;)_

_Espero les guste_

_**R.S.Black**_

* * *

**Neville.**

-Se ha ido corriendo por la estatua esa de Lachlan el Larguirucho, si nos separamos lo encontraremos y…

Es tarde y el castillo está en penumbras y con un silencio sepulcral, los pasos apresurados de Neville rebotan contra las paredes y el eco que producen, entra por sus oídos y golpea en su cabeza confundiéndose de a ratos con las voces de los hermanos Carrow en el otro pasillo de la séptima planta.

Está agitado y preocupado, se palpa el bolsillo de su pantalón con ímpetu mal disimulado y, al sentir el bultito de la carta de su abuela en él, recobra un poco de las esperanzas perdidas y el aliento y la necesidad febril de encontrar un lugar en el cual pasar la noche y esconderse del acecho constante en el que le han sometido Alecto y Amycus en ese último tiempo en el que ha estado solo.

Ginny no había regresado después de Pascua y Luna, la excéntrica y siempre positiva Luna que le hacía sentir a todos esa paz indescriptible aún en los tiempos de mayor terror, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro durante las navidades.

Neville, que últimamente no se mordía la lengua para decir verdades y defender a Harry de las malas juntas, podía asegurar que en todo eso estaban involucrados directamente los mortífagos, como en todas las demás desapariciones.

Ha tenido que luchar solo durante aquel tiempo en el que la muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina y todos, buenos y malos, magos y muggles, la pueden palpar con las yemas de los dedos, aquel tiempo de injusticia y desconfianza en el que ni siquiera Hogwarts es un lugar seguro para los valientes jóvenes que luchan con perseverancia cada día contra aquello que los aterroriza a todos: Vodemort.

Neville ya no siente temor de pronunciar su nombre, pero tiene que tragarse el orgullo y las ganas de gritar que ya no siente miedo (aunque lo haga con todas sus fuerzas) si no quiere que lo torturen como han venido haciendo desde que volvió al colegio.

El Ejército de Dumbledore hace mucho ya que no ha podido reunirse, los Carrow aparecen en todas partes como si pudieran estar en dos lugares a la vez y, en parte, eso ha impedido que Neville haga lo que hace mucho quería hacer: escapar de aquel encierro y luchar, como lo hicieron sus padres antes de quedar reducidos a dos cuerpos sin alma. Y por ellos es que lo quiere hacer, porque quiere que sus padres, aquellos que lo vieron nacer, estén orgullosos de él desde donde quiera que estén.

Siente su corazón palpitar desenfrenado mientras dobla una esquina y corre dejando atrás una armadura, antes de frenar y pararse frente a la puerta que se ha descubierto en aquella pared cerca del tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado.

"_Lo había olvidado" _piensa desesperado antes de desear con todas su fuerzas que aparezca tras ella un lugar en el cual esconderse y que los Carrow no lo encuentren. Al entrar, ve con tanta emoción la hamaca y los tapices de Gryffindor que han aparecido, que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

Neville, sudado y agitado, se acerca y se sienta en la hamaca y empieza a mecerse mirando un punto perdido de la puerta esperando con temor que alguno de los hermanos o el mismísimo Snape aparezca y acabe con su vida con un simple avada kedravra.

Piensa que, tal vez, si en ese momento de inquietud en el que no piensa con claridad y lo ve todo borroso desde su perspectiva, alguien, sin importar quien, acabara con él en cuestión de segundos, todo sería más fácil, pero se niega a quererlo porque ese no es el Neville que quiere su abuela y al que el ED respeta desde que se dieron cuenta de que ya no era aquel chico torpe que hacía explotar calderos en la clase de pociones y que, en cambio, era un verdadero Gryffindor con la fuerza y el valor suficiente para sacar adelante una causa perdida por muchos en los tiempos de adversidad.

De que era un Neville Logbottom diferente, un poco menos torpe y un poco más valiente, pero diferente al fin y al cabo.

**Hannah y Ernie.**

Hace un poco de frío aquella noche en la que los sonidos aumentan de a ratos y desaparecen otros tantos. Hogwarts ya no es lo que era antes y Hannah, que a esas horas está viendo el fuego crepitar en la Sala Común con el miedo en el corazón de que los Carrow la vean, piensa que el temor es malo, pero que nadie puede evitar sentirlo en ese tiempo, ni siquiera Neville.

Siente unos pasos tras suyo y, cuando voltea con la sensación ardiente de que el corazón se le va a salir por la boca, ve a Ernie con la bata de dormir y las zapatillas a cuadros atravesando la puerta con forma de barril que da a los dormitorios subterráneos de los chicos.

Suspira al verlo sonreír levemente y se acomoda en el sillón. Siente como Ernie se sienta a su lado, pero no voltea a mirarlo sino que se queda observando un punto fijo sobre la chimenea.

-¿Te he asustado?

-Pensé que eras uno de los Carrow.

-Lo lamento.

-No tiene importancia, Ernie.

La verdad, es que nada en ese tiempo tiene importancia ya. La vida de ellos está pendiendo de un hilo y ya no valen para nadie lo que valían antes porque todos se han acostumbrado a la idea de morir en cualquier momento, Voldemort está tomando más fuerzas aún y está confundiendo a todos, inclusive a ella, que ya no sabe qué hacer para ayudar y se siente inútil, como antes de que el ED se conformara.

-¿Cómo sigue tu herida?-Hannah mira a Ernie que no quita los ojos del fuego y toma su brazo izquierdo con cuidado para descubrir, al remangar la manga, una herida reciente en el brazo.

-Ha sanado en los últimos días, pero si la tocas, chilla.-la hace sonreír levemente, muchas veces siente envidia de la capacidad de Ernie de enfrentar los problemas con bromas sin ningún chiste, pero que le hacen sonreír siempre de alguna manera.

-¿Todo estará bien, Ernie?-se muerde el labio para no llorar, pero las defensas se le rompen cuando el joven frente a ella la abraza con fuerza y le besa en la cabeza para darle tranquilidad por un instante.

-Qué más quisiera yo responderte, Hannah, pero no puedo.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando todo pase?

-Solo tienes que mirar a tu lado, Hannah, y te prometo que ahí estaré yo.

Ernie quiere creer lo que dice, pero en ese momento la muerte es una opción con grandes porcentajes y nada de lo que diga tendrá valor después, pero siempre va a mentir para ver a Hannah bien, porque verla llorar, es como si el mundo se derrumbara a sus pies.

**Parvati y Lavender.**

-¿Lav? ¿Estás despierta?

Lleva más de media hora despierta, los búhos no la han dejado dormir y la preocupación de morir en ese momento la acechan como nunca antes. Ha estado mirando la cama vacía de Hermione desde que está despierta y se pregunta si está bien en donde quiera que esté con Harry y con Ron. Los tres han estado en boca de todos en los últimos meses y hay tantas teorías de su situación que lo único que sabe es que no quiere pensar que están muertos.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No ¿Puedo pasarme a tu cama para hablar?

Parvati siente como las cortinas de la cama de Lavender se corren y, después de tomar su almohada, se pasa a la otra cama y vuelve a cerrar las persianas.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿No te preocupa, Lav? ¿No has pensado que pueden estar muertos?-no puede seguir mordiéndose la lengua por más tiempo, la intriga de saber si es la única que lo ha pensado le carcome las entrañas y no la deja dormir-es decir, es Hermione y Harry ¡Y Ron! ¡¿Qué me dices de Ron?!

-Que me muero por verlo.-lo suelta con tristeza y con una sonrisa rota en los labios, mira a Parvati con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se encoje de hombros-son valientes, Vati, Ron es una de las personas más valientes que he conocido y de lo único que estoy segura, es que está bien, debe estarlo.-Parvati la abraza y le susurra palabras para calmarla en el oído. Sabe lo difícil que ha sido para Lavender ese tiempo, porque quiere a Ron de verdad, por muy bruto e insensible que hubiera sido con ella.

-¿Estaremos bien, Lav?

-Seguro, los podemos espantar con nuestra verborrea.

Ríen juntas y duermen una al lado de la otra pensando en que, por muy tontas que los demás las vean, si están juntas, podrán vencer inclusive a la muerte.

**Luna.**

Ha estado contando las motas que desprende la pared de piedra en la oscuridad. La respiración vieja y cansada del señor Ollivander es lo único que le hace saber que no está sola y, en parte, es lo único que necesita. No estar sola.

Ha pensado en su padre y en cómo se estará tomando las cosas sin ella. Luna puede verlo moviendo cosas frenéticamente por la casa y no puede evitar sonreír con aire soñador. Lo extraña mucho desde que aquellos mortífagos la secuestraron y la metieron en aquel lugar con la única compañía del señor fabricador de varitas y de sus pequeños seres que solo ella puede ver, porque sabe que están ahí y porque _"tienes una mente privilegiada, Luna, no la desaproveches" _según le había dicho su madre poco antes de morir.

Desde ese lugar al que le ha empezado a llamar hogar, no sabe lo que pasa en el mundo mágico, pero puede asegurar que Neville está haciendo un buen trabajo, porque a ella siempre le pareció que era un chico valiente y se lo había demostrado desde que Harry, Hermione y Ron no han estado presentes.

-Veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisiete…

Está absorta en su tarea de contar las motitas de la piedra. Los ojos de Luna no han dejado de tener ese brillo de inteligencia e inocencia que la caracteriza y, aunque el tiempo no le esté dando buenas pasadas, no ha dejado de sonreír ni una sola vez porque tiene fe de que todo pronto volverá a su lugar y el señor Ollivander y ella podrán salir de ahí.

Está segura de que pronto, cuando la luz del Sol vuelva a salir en el mundo mágico, alguien irá por ellos como un acto de valentía. Seguramente Harry o alguien valiente que se arriesgue a hacerlo, Neville podría hacerlo, pero sabe que está lo suficientemente ocupado tratando de ayudar en Hogwarts que la joven Luna debe quedar en segundo plano, pero no le importa, porque está con vida y eso es lo importante.

Solo espera que los demás, los del ED y Harry junto a Ron y Hermione, estén bien.

Porque en ese tiempo de temor y desconfianza, en el que la muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina, todos ellos son, justamente, los que más merecen estar bien.

Y Luna siempre lo ha sabido.

* * *

_Ya está, deseo concedido._

_Besos_

_**R.S.Black**_


End file.
